When Wishes Are Granted
by XFrenchieX
Summary: Kyoya finds himself in Yuuko’s shop with a wish she says she can grant.
1. The Meeting

Title: When Wishes Are Granted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story.

Summery: Kyoya finds himself in Yuuko's shop with a wish she says she can grant.

Warning: Yaoi, and rated M for a good reason.

* * *

Summer was never something Kyoya took pleasure in. The heat didn't bother him as much as the fact he had so much free time on his hands. During the school year he had hours of his day used for school, homework, and of course the host club. And when all that was done, Tamaki always had something up his sleeve to do or plan. But during summer he'd read, and at least three times a week Tamaki dragged him away to do something, or he'd have some crazy idea for the club. Kyoya also had a few things to attend with his family, but that still left hours on end unfilled. And he was a man that liked to remain busy, if he could do so. Today was one of his unfilled days, and he had chosen to leave the house and take a walk. It was strange even to him to have this urge, but there was nothing else for him to do, so he followed it. Turn after turn he let his feet go where they please, only pausing to look at a text from Tamaki. From what he understood the blonde was planning a trip to an amusement park, and was inviting him to come tomorrow. He really wished that things were planned even two days before they were set to happen. Except you can never have that with Tamaki; it's always a spur of the moment thing.

Kyoya paused glancing to his right, there was a small building, and crescent moons decorated the high fence and structure. He found it peculiar that there would be such a high fence and there not be a gate. The structure of the building its self wasn't bizarre, but two things stood out. The location and the fact that it felt as if he was suppose to go in, but that was crazy, the place looked like someone's home. Against better judgment he walked to the door and knocked. If no one answered then he would leave and ignore this weird feeling, if someone answered, well he wasn't sure what he would do. There was a few inaudible yells from with in, and then a boy about his age opened the door. He looked like a male version of a housewife to Kyoya, though he had better manners then to say so. "You must be a customer of Yuuko. Come this way, she's to lazy to come greet you."

"I heard that Watanuki!" Kyoya followed the boy inside. The shop didn't seem out of the ordinary, but nothing was up for sale. He idly wondered what he got himself into before he was in front of a very coy looking woman. "How can I help you?"

Kyoya watched her in an almost suspicious manner. "I don't know what you do. I just now learned this is a shop." Two girls danced around the boy named Watanuki in a sing song voice calling him slow. They obviously thought it was a known fact this place was a shop.

"This is a shop for granting wishes."

"I do not have any, so I'll be taking my leave." He saw no reason to stay when what she sold he didn't have. Not that he believed that the woman could grant wishes anyway.

"If you didn't have a wish you couldn't see this shop. Doesn't it seem weird that a small shop is located in such a high rise area?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up a smirk starting to curve onto his lips. "I do have something I want. The largest profit earning company that my family owns given to me. You don't know who I am so I'm sure you won't know what company that is."

"It's Salish Co. They create, sell and design most anything a hospital uses. They have over nine hundred hospitals in Japan alone buying goods from them, Kyoya." Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Watanuki watching him, as though waiting to show how surprised he was.

"That's all correct, but how do you plan to grant this wish? You are not part of my family, nor do you have any connection to them."

"You just have to do as I say, and pay me what is equal to the wish. Can you do both of those?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the leer forming on not only her face, but also her small round furry companions. The black fuzz ball had what appeared to be sake in its hands.

"What is it I have to do?"

"If you want the company you have to marry. I even have someone in mind who could marry you; it could be part of the payment he owes me." Kyoya looked to his left as the male housewife started to, was that dancing?

"Yuuko your not thinking me are you! I like Himawari, and besides that I'm not gay!" Watanuki was flailing around shouting; he found this worse than when Tamaki is in an especially good mood. Kyoya clinched his teeth blocking him out, and that was easier said than done.

"Watanuki it won't work if it isn't you. Besides I'm sure this gentleman will treat you kindly, like you disserve." There was a low snicker from Yuuko and the fuzz ball. He glanced down as the two girls danced around him singing 'a wedding, a wedding,'

"I'll humor both you and your friend and try it. Though I'm quite sure this won't work." He turned to leave highly doubting his father would give him a business if he was with another man. Nevertheless it wouldn't hurt him to try it, he wasn't getting one anyway. "Oh by the way you won't be getting the payment until I have the business."

"That's fine, but I would start thinking about what you're going to pay me with."

From the shop he took a taxi to a jewelry store. It didn't matter if they were both men, and they were not it love, he wanted to do it the right way. Just incase the wish was granted. The inside of the store sparkled and light music played from over head speakers. Dozens of cases filled the room, holding jewelry ranging from rings with big gems, to bracelets with miniscule designs. He deiced to go for a white gold band, with a not quite small diamond. Kyoya wanted to take care of his fiancée, and buying expensive things for him was one way he planed to do it. Though he was sure shopping for a man in a jewelry store was harder than shopping for any woman. The ring had to be elegant and something to show their wealth, but it couldn't be to feminine. The ring box was black velvet, though he didn't prefer handling that particular fabric. Maybe he would stop by tomorrow on his way to the amusement park at the shop. If he did so, he could get the proposing part of this out of his way. Had Watanuki succumbed to his fate or was he still dancing around yelling at the shop owner he wondered.

The ride home was cold, and he shivered slightly in the backseat of the taxi. He kept his head down as he walked into the house. The main hall was still and faintly lit, what time was it anyway? As he headed for his room he glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 7:30 pm. Everyone was probably still out on business or something else so he would have the home relatively to himself. There were constantly workers around his house; there wasn't a day he could recall not seeing one. Even when he was little, they were his siblings and his caregivers. Father always had work, or something work related. And Mother out shopping or spending time with her friends. The family only spent time together when it would look good on their name, or it would help get a business deal.

Kyoya flipped on the light switch to his room, it was his sanctuary. It's where the outside world couldn't touch as easily, except his sister. She was always going threw his things, why he would never understand. Sliding down onto his couch he sighed continently. Today had been eventful, and so would tomorrow. He leaned back flicking open the book he had been reading earlier that day. His eyes scanned the room, how soon before his safe haven was disrupted? Till someone else was walking around, what would that be like? Perhaps Watanuki would keep to himself, sit on the other couch or a chair. Maybe they wouldn't even share a bed; some married couples didn't, so he had heard. Why they didn't he wasn't sure of, he had thought that weird. Unless the marriage had been forced upon the couple at birth, then that was understandable.

That sounded lonesome to be married with nothing more than that. Even if it was only friendship, at least that would be something. He was determined if nothing else to have that in his marriage, besides it was lonely even for him to go to bed every night with no one to hold. He shook his head noticing that when he shifted he subconsciously made room for someone else, and his arm was draped over the couch as if to hold someone. Kyoya set the book down retiring to his empty bed. The cell was on his nightstand, if he was as desperate as felt he could call one of the clients. A number of them would squeal with joy to be invited to spend the night with him. He almost laughed at the thought of Tamaki finding out that he had been having sexual relationships with the girls. The blonde would probably create a class on how to treat women for him. Saying something along the lines of 'Kyoya how could you toy with a poor girls heart, intercourse is sacred and should only be had by a married couple.' If only Tamaki knew he was the only virgin male in the host club.

He rolled over trying to block out the images of a naked Honey barking orders at Mori to suck him, and the twins rendezvous during the trip to the beach. Those were images he could live without. Come to think of it was Tamaki straight or gay, or a flamboyant straight man? Kyoya had never thought about it, his best friend's sexuality was not a concern to him. However now that he was being forced to think about his own, or changing his was a better way to put it. The question nagged him because he had never seen which way the blonde swung. They were Mommy and Daddy, so that and his flamboyant nature points to gay. But his seductive and flirtatious looks were always sent towards women. On the contrary he was willing to welcome Haruhi as a client when he thought she was a he. Again the cell was on the nightstand; he could just call and ask. Yep, call and ask his best friend if he was gay at one o'clock in the morning, sounds reasonable don't you think? He could just wait till morning, or watch him closely.

Giving an agitated grown he reached for the phone and hit the speed dial for Tamaki. How was he going to rationalize this to Tamaki, would he even question why? Probably not knowing him, he'd just be happy Kyoya was taking an interest in his love life. That would cause hell when Tamaki actually got one. The phone rang three times before a husky from sleep voice answered. The blonde on the other end of the phone yawned after his hello, and then as though he noticed the time quickly asked if everything was alright. "Everything is fine; I just have a quick question."

"It couldn't wait till morning, well ok. It must be important if you're calling this early." From the sounds of it a half-asleep Tamaki was a bit more logical than a fully awake one.

"I was just thinking about different things and it accrued to me that I don't know your gender preference."

"You called to ask me if I gay at one in the morning? Are you drunk or have something on your mind?" Kyoya looked at the phone, was Tamaki being a smartass, or was he plain just a different person when woken up early. Not the first person who was different when tired, Honey an himself were both prime examples of that.

"I assure you I'm not drunk, I was just questioning my own. And seeing as I've never seen you with a man or a woman, I was merely curious."

"Mon ami what's on your mind, it's not like you to question something like that." This was the problematical part, what would he tell him? I'm a straight guy who's getting married to a man for my family's business, and I want to have someone to hold so I'm trying to turn gay. Not something you would tell someone who is against greed and all about true love. An idea sparked in his mind and he let the words glide gracefully off his tongue.

"Excluding Haruhi from this, seeing as she does not fit the criteria. Other than perhaps you and myself the host club is made up of couples, all being men. It just made me wonder about my preference, and that led to me speculate about yours." Once the words left his mouth he knew he had made a slip. The pause on the other line left no room for doubt, Tamaki had caught on.

"Kyoya are you saying you're curious about mine because you want to be with me?" The expression on the other man's face had to be priceless, if it wasn't for the circumstances.

"That's not why I asked about yours. I just know for a fact, seeing with my own eyes about the others. I have no proof of you leaning either way."

"Unless you're straight, or at least remaining straight the host club is made of a bunch of gay men who like to make women happy. I've just never found a man that has peaked an interest passed the looks, for a relationship anyway."

"That's all I had to ask, goodnight Tamaki."

"Night mon ami."

This whole wanting company was screwing with him. If he wasn't so focused on that he wouldn't have slipped up like that. Honestly he had no romantic interest in him, but he should have chosen his words more carefully. Tamaki might not of believed Kyoya when he said he didn't want to be with him. As hard as he tried to deny it, if he lost the blonde as a friend, it would hurt him. And things like that seemed to wreck quite a lot of friendships.

* * *

Authors Notes: I'm so proud of this story! I'm doing so well on it, definitely my best work so far! Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Amusement Park

Title: When Wishes Are Granted - Chapter 2: The Amusement Park

* * *

A piercing buzzing echoed in Kyoya's ears. He rolled over growling, and covering his head with the pillow. It was to early to wake up; maybe he could ignore whatever was making that awful racket. Sighing he recognize the sound was his alarm clock and it was essential to get up. Today was going to be a magnificent day, he rolled his eyes as he hit the clock hard enough there was a crack. He began his morning ritual of bathing, shaving and getting dressed. He was positive that this would be an all day trip, and who knows what the group would be doing. Well Haruhi was almost certainly going to be their tour guide, seeing as she should be familiar with her way around the park, she is a commoner after all. He would need to bring money, who knows how much everyone would overspend. Above all Honey, the park was guaranteed to have sweets. Patting his pocket to make sure he didn't forget the ring box he told his driver to head to a street very close to the shop.

Today was warmer than yesterday, sun heated his back as he rounded the corner. There it was, the shop stood just as it had the day before, he almost thought it wouldn't be there. The door opened easily, the two girls standing there as though waiting for him. The blue haired one, as he was deeming her because he did not know their names, yelled that he was back. The fuzz ball chanted 'Mokona wants to watch' repetitively, he assumed its name was Mokona. He slipped his shoes off walking into the main room, where Yuuko lounged on her couch. "Watanuki is in the storage room out back."

Kyoya nodded an turned around to fetch his shoes; he wasn't going to walk through the grass without them. "Take him with you, as a first date. He deserves a day off, and a date would make you two official." She did have a point, if his friends didn't know him how was his dad suppose to believe they were a real couple.

"I'll take him off your hands for today."

The storage room was more like a shed for an antique shop. The male housewife was in the back of the shed looking for something, or maybe just looking at everything. He couldn't blame him if he was, there was a lot of artifacts that you could examine for days and still have no clue what they were. A tinge of nerves and awkwardness hit him; it was going to be harder than he thought. The slight pressure of him tapping the other man's shoulder sent the househusband into screams of don't sneak up on me, and how it was a cruel thing to do so. "Oh, it's you."

"Warms my heart to hear that. I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I walk softly naturally."

"What do you want?" He kneeled down not being able to prevent the smirk that formed as Watanuki's eyes grew wide; evidently he thought that Kyoya was going to give up on having his wish granted.

"Will you marry me?"

"I don't have a choice! Besides you didn't have to do all this, and I don't want a damn ring!"

"I'll take that as a yes." The ring slid on, he had guessed Watanuki's ring size accurately. He thought it looked good on his fiancé; maybe it did because it was almost like a symbol of ownership for him. "My friends and I are going to an amusement park; I thought this would be an agreeable first date for us. It won't be a private meeting so both of us can be comfortable, and you have to be acquainted with them sometime before the wedding anyway."

The househusband sighed regretfully, then nodded in dismay. "I'll go, but I have to ask for the day off from Yuuko. I doubt she'll say yes."

"Already done. She said you could take the day off when I entered the shop looking for you."

"That witch planned this, I just know it!" Kyoya wasn't sure how this would work; he was more emotionally erratic than Tamaki. But then again he was his best friend and the only person that saw his true nature. Who knows, this might not be such a bad match after all if you look at it like that.

"Come on the limo is waiting a bit away, and I don't desire to be late. I'd never hear the end of it." Watanuki huffed but followed grumbling to himself quietly. The driver opened the door for the two, once seated in the car Kyoya informed the driver where to go and rolled up the black window from the driver's area to the passengers. "What school do you attended?"

"Private Cross Academy and you?"

"Ouran High. Any after school activities?"

"My after school job if you want to call it that. Do you have a job?" Watanuki was staring out the window, obviously paying little notice to the conversation.

"I'm part of the Host Club. I'm the vice president, and do all of the accounting. Sometimes it takes up enough time to be considered a job."

"A host? You're straight then, so why are you doing this?" He held out his left hand indicating the ring that he had yet to remove. Though it did seem like he would if he was allowed to.

"What makes you think just because I'm a host I'm straight?"

"Well you are surrounded by girls, so." His fiancé was scooting away, in attempt to put some distance between them.

"That isn't true, trust me. But I am- er was straight. Now I know this might be hard for you, but can you please act like you want to be with me? If you don't we will get married for nothing." A nod was all he got in response. He reached over an none to gently pulled Watanuki onto his lap, where the blue-eyed teen was almost straddling his hips. Then slid the glasses off the boy on his lap.

"What the-" Kyoya cut him off by pressing his lips to his. One hand was on Watanuki's lower back, the other on the back of his neck. The kiss started out awkwardly seeing as one boy was struggling to pull away, soon after the kiss became more natural. He licked Watanuki's lips, but the resistance came back.

"Relax and open your mouth." The words weren't meant as a suggestion or statement, it was a command. The househusband opened his mouth to object to being commanded and how he wouldn't stand for it. Kyoya used this to his advantage and pushed his tongue in. He let out a strangled moan when he felt himself being bitten.

"Um sorry Mr. Ohtori, but we have arrived." The driver had the door open and looked apologetic. Watanuki snatched up his glasses jumping of his lap.

"It's fine, thank you." He seized the blue-eye's hand and dragged him out of the limo and a bit away, before turning to him with a sharp look. "Don't ever bite me again!"

"I didn't want you to do that, but you did it anyway! What did you expect me to do! Just take it?" Watanuki jerked his hand away, "besides it didn't hurt you!"

"Yes it did, I just changed it to a moan so that my driver wouldn't think you didn't want that." He fixed his glasses wishing he had a cold drink. His tongue was smarting and a copper taste was filling his mouth. The damn idiot bit him hard enough to cause him to bleed. "I won't go that far again today, so you can relax."

"For today! What the hell is your problem?"

"It's just something that must be done; I can't pass this off for a true relationship if that doesn't happen. I'll keep it to as little as possible." The glare he received led him to believe that he should change the subject before his fiancé decided to leave. "Let's go meet up with my friends. I imagine I can find the food court if you don't know where it is."

"I do, it's this way."

They walked this way and that around booths, rides and other things. The aroma of food was becoming stronger and he soon realized just how hungry he was. Because of picking up Watanuki, he didn't have time to eat. Glancing toward the tables he saw a tall man with black hair and a child on his shoulders, who could only be Mori. "They're over there."

"Kyo-chan you made it! Tama-chan was worried you had changed your mind."

"Kyoya-sempi are you hungry? Tamaki over bought, like usual." She was right; the spread of food was huge. From sweets to spicy, all from his observations were greasy. How someone could stomach this was beyond him, and at this moment he was to hungry to care.

"What does that mean? Mommy our daughter is being mean!" The blonde pouted stomping his foot pointing to Haruhi. The twins snickered while fixing Kyoya a plate of spicy foods.

"You know she's correct, you always over spend and buy to much. By the way everyone this is Watanuki, he's my fiancé." He had a tough time keeping a straight face as everyone including Mori looked over shocked.

"Um hi." The boy looked uneasy, from the large group or being worried about his acting skills, he wasn't sure.

"That's Tamaki, an Haruhi. Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru. Takashi but you can call him Mori, and I'm Mitsukuni. But please call me Honey." The small blonde hopped off Mori's shoulders and held out Usa-chan for Watanuki to hold. "Be careful with Usa-chan." The househusband took the bunny hesitantly.

"Mommy you never told me you had a fiancé. Is there anything else your hiding?" The blonde was soon distracted by the twins licking frosting off his precious daughters face. "Don't sexually harass your sister!"

"Your one to talk boss." Kyoya shook his head sitting down on one of the benches, and patting the spot next to him. His fiancé followed his instructions an sat down. Watanuki nodded his thank you to Haruhi who made him a plate of this and that.

"Why is he calling you Mommy?"

"I have no idea; I wonder the same thing sometimes. I will assume it's because I am vice president and he is the president of the club. The rest of the group here are members, so they take the role of our children." The food wasn't the best he'd ever had, but other than the grease it was fairly good.

"What do you guys want to do first? Rides, games, shopping or shows?" Haruhi had a rather large map in front of her. A pin cap was between her teeth as she marked a few things. Everyone wanted to do something different just as expected. The twins chose rides, Tamaki wanted to see the shows, Mori of course just chose whatever Honey did which was games. "What about you Kyoya-sempi, Watanuki?"

"It doesn't matter to me; I'm just here so Daddy dearest doesn't get lost."

"Well lets figure out what shows we want to see then find out what time each is playing and work around that. Playing games and riding the rides as we find them."

"Kyo-chan I see why you like him, he's smart like you." Kyoya shook his head in disbelief. He had known the guy only a few hours now and could tell that Watanuki wasn't the brightest, but he already had Honey fooled.

For Kyoya the day dragged on, each ride he tried to sit out on, but Tamaki wouldn't have that. It wasn't as though they didn't look fun, some did in all honesty. He just didn't trust the integrity of the structure. They did have one incident where Honey rode a roller coaster and came off of it crying. Watanuki had tried to help Mori cheer him up, while everyone else went to find sweets and a place for the group to relax. Later during another break for Honey to take a nap his fiancé had questioned why Mori let his littler brother go on the ride. He had seemed beyond shocked that Honey was seventeen and they were in fact cousins.

The games only kept the twins entertained for so long before they would find a ride on the map near where the rest of the group was. Kyoya was sure one of the times they left was not for the same type of ride everyone else was planning to head to. Seeing as he had caught Hikaru nibbling on his brothers ear. From the looks of it so had Watanuki, but for whatever reason he had seemed to shrugged it off.

No matter how hard he tried he could not seem to win any of the games. It was bad enough that even Haruhi was laughing at him, even though he had threatened to raise her debut if she did. Kyoya was determined to win one game, he chose a seemingly easy one, and after about ten games he had everyone, but Mori who was laughing though, in tears of laughter. By the twentieth game he had given up, the last two of those games he was laughing to hard to concentrate with everyone's commentary and 'helpful' hints, like aim better, or maybe if you try for the wall you'll hit the bottle. The icing on the cake was when on Tamaki's, of all people, first try he hit the bottle and it fell over.

Now the shows were a whole other field. Some of them bored him out of his mind, others he found quite amusing. But it was either one extreme or the other; never a show he could say was ok. The best one was the lumberjack show, not because he liked lumberjacks or watching people cut things. It was because they called Tamaki up for assistance. They had to choose the one idiot that can't tell left from right without holding his hands up to see what hand makes the L. They had made him put on the goggles for safety and that was it for the twins they couldn't hold their laughter. Then the lumberjack asked him to hold the left part of a two person saw, to watch him stand there and figure out what one was left, was just priceless. The crowd burst in to laughter when they began to saw, not only was he weak for the job, and the woman told him so. But when he needed to pull his side he pushed, when he needed to push he pulled.

You would of thought they would send him back to the audience after that, but no they seemed to enjoy the laughter, and Tamaki seemed to be enjoying himself too. They had helped him into a harness near a very tall pole. Then given him some metal tools that they stick into trees to help them climb, it was suppose to be an advantage to him. But do you think it would be that way with Tamaki? Oh no it wasn't. He was going against someone who was just climbing using a strap around their wrists. His competitor said he would go slow seeing as he was obviously not from around here. Once they started the blonde looked like a monkey that had forgotten how to climb, and was having small seizers while climbing. But that wasn't the worst of it; he somehow lost footing and got tangled upside down in his harness. Once he yelled down he was fine everyone was laughing, even the worker climbing up to get him down.

Shopping was saved for the end so that they wouldn't be carrying things around with still more to do. As thought Tamaki over bought and needed to borrow money from him, as the blonde didn't bring a credit card. Kyoya himself didn't buy many things, seeing as he could find or request something of higher quality from somewhere else. He did however buy his sister a miniature sculpture. She would most likely enjoy having something from a place like this, and it was a beautiful sculpture. Even if Kyoya found the quality to be lacking.

* * *

Authors Note: After this chapter it will be a slow process to put another one up. I'm trying my very best with this story and I want to keep up what I feel is good work. So please be patient, and review please.


	3. Permission to Wed

Title: When Wishes Are Granted- Chapter 3: Permission to Wed.

* * *

Today would be a demanding day; already he was exhausted and aching from the park. Combined with the fact that he would have to face his father. Not only was it his plan to tell him about being engaged, but also the driver must have said something by now about what he had witnessed. What would his brothers do? Laugh and humiliate him or would they be disappointed, if the latter was the case nothing would change. They disregarded him much of the time anyway.

Kyoya sat down at the table for breakfast, his father was the only person there. Perhaps advised his brothers to stay away until he settled things with his youngest son. He was inwardly vexed about what the driver said, maybe he exaggerated. "Kyoya, do you have something to inform me of?" His dad had one of those knowing gazes parents always give, but his was ominous.

"Yes, I'm engaged. His name is Kimihiro Watanuki. He's sixteen and goes to Private Cross Academy, with a part time job outside of school."

"Private Cross? So he's a commoner? What is his part time job, stocking shelves?" His tone was irate as he watched Kyoya, but evidently being engaged to a commoner was worse than to a man. Only his father would put money above everything else.

"Yes, he works at a shop that allegedly sells wishes. The shop owners name is Yuuko. Although even being a commoner he will make a beneficial spouse. He cooks, cleans, and has distinguished work ethnics. If I get him into Ouran he will most likely become one of the leading students." Kyoya kept a level look on his face as he maintained eye contact. If he played his cards right his father would half way approve.

"So you selected him to have someone at home working from behind the scenes while you're at work, or out of town? That would justify why you chose a man instead of a woman. I'm not quite pleased with that, although it is quite a strategy." His dad appeared to be contemplating something for a moment before he continued. "If this Watanuki boy can rise to the top of his classes at Ouran by the end of the year, you can marry him."

"Thank you Father. And I am quite confident he will be able to do so." Frankly he didn't know if he should be or not. Watanuki seemed like a hard worker, but that didn't essentially mean he had any wits in that seemingly dense skull of his. Kyoya kept his eyes down when he heard the sound of the chair moving away from the table, his food was not that fascinating. But he didn't want to watch his father leave knowing he wouldn't get a goodbye, even though they wouldn't see each other for a while. Shaking his head he got up too, what a dysfunctional family.

Time to call Watanuki and tell him to make time; he needed to know how much work it would be to have him pass the entrance exams. Some how with all the commotion of yesterday he failed to get his number or even the shops for that matter. Kyoya did not fancy going back today. Nor ever again honestly, but it seemed inevitable. The driver seemed in contemplation when asked to drive him to the same spot as the day before, but having no option did as he was told. In the limo he put together a work sheet of all potential subjects the Ouran entrance exams could have. Just to be on the cautious side there were questions from subjects that would almost certainly never be in a high school exam. This booklet contained over a hundred questions for Watanuki. From multiple choice, short answer, essay length and some that wanted quotes from famous people in history. Whether those people were book writers or philosophers. Exiting the limo the amount of questions paired with the complexity level of most did not please Kyoya. But there was no time to change them; the test would have to do.

Watanuki answered the door with a bright smile, until he saw who it was. The boy had dirt all over his clothing with a worn-out expression laced into his features. "What are you doing here! Why do I have to see you everyday! It's not like I can run away and hide out till Yuuko and everyone else forgets about this!"

"You'll be seeing me a lot from now on; I'll be tutoring you for an entrance exam into Ouran. Here is a test I have put together for you to see how much work we must do by then."

"What I'm switching schools? Why? And it would have been nice to know ahead of time!" The house husband was stomping his feet an baring his clinched teeth. He shifted out of the way so Kyoya could come inside, slamming the door after he was.

"My father wants you to rise to the top of your classes at Ouran before I am permitted to wed you. Oh and by the way I'm having you transfer schools." A glare radiated off the other boys face as he stormed off into the kitchen. Following he watched as his fiancé rummaged for a pencil in the drawers.

"I swear the instant we can I'm getting a divorce, you pompous ass." Kyoya seized his wrist tight enough to bruise whirling him around. His expression was infuriated as he slammed him against the counter. "Oww! That hurts let go!"

"There won't be a time you can because I'm not permitting it. Don't speak or think about divorce, it's not happening. If you file for it I have enough connections to get it expunge." Watanuki nodded eyes wide expression terrified. Evidently the look in his eyes showed he was someone not to be trifled with. "Now here is the test you have two hours." Setting the booklet down he left the shop, he needed to take a walk around the block and clear his head. He knew he could be frightening. He had to be to earn the nickname the shadow king. But to have his own fiancé look at him like that, it hurt. No of course he didn't expect him to never fear him. Not with him being his father's child after all, that man was violent.

Was it how firm he held him, or was it the tone of voice he used that frightened the male housewife? Maybe he slammed him to hard, there was just to may things it could be. He wanted to call Tamaki to talk, help him calm down. Possibly even talk him into apologizing. There was no way his pride would let him do it without persuasion. Couldn't call, the blonde may ask why or other dangerous questions. He sighed glancing at his watch; to be back before the two hours was up Kyoya would have to turn around now. He took a few deep breaths as he headed back.

"Times up Watanuki."

"Here grade it so we can be finished for the day." He sat down at the table with a pen in his hand to begin. With the first five questions right he thought his fiancé possibly did well on the rest. Rapidly he realized how wrong he was, less than half of the questions were right.

"Is this the best you can do? This was horrid, how did you manage to make it to high school? Sleep with the whole school board?"

"Of course I didn't I'm still a virgin! And it can't be that awful!" Kyoya didn't know what came over him but he bent forward over the table next to Watanuki's ear.

"Ohh a virgin. I'm going to enjoy our wedding night then." The house husband fell out of his chair taken aback. Blush was rising on his cheeks as he scooted away, his mouth was agape.

"Oh hell you're not doing that to me! Ever you hear me!"

A smirk formed on Kyoya's lips. "I have needs and it's one of your responsibilities as a wife. Or do you want to go your whole life with just pleasuring yourself?"

"I… well… no of course not but me with you…" Watanuki's face turned redder and he couldn't look him in the eyes. He knew the other boy must have had some image in his head of the two of them.

Kyoya walked out to where Yuuko was sprawled on her couch with her pipe. "I need Watanuki to have at least two days off a week so I can tutor him. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I'll just have him cook extra the night before so I don't starve."

"Thank you. I have one more favor can I have the shops number and his? I don't think he is keen on giving them to me right now." Kyoya left after that, to call his limo driver to pick him up. He rolled his eyes as he thought how much he couldn't wait to tutor his fiancé.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took me this long! Please forgive me my patient readers. I promise once I'm not so busy on my calendar I will mark one day every week to be a writing day. This next chapter should go some what smoother in terms of how long till posted. I already have plans for it. Please review! It's what got this chapter posted is because I felt bad making everyone who reviewed wait so long.


	4. Study

Title: When Wishes Are Granted - Chapter 4: Study

* * *

Kyoya was rearranging his room; space was needed to tutor Watanuki. Their first session was at a park, he didn't want his fiancée to come to his house, and he wasn't permitted to go to his. It wasn't as though he hadn't attempted to be invited over, because he did with force. Nevertheless the other boy would not budge. The park turned out to be a horrific idea, not only was Watanuki not grasping any of what he was being shown. But out of no where he would start screaming at something or someone when no one was near. They started to get bizarre looks and others began to whisper, Kyoya couldn't have that on his reputation if anyone recognized him. So the meeting was cut short.

This time there would be none of that. Kyoya tossed a chain up into the air and around a hook he had put in his ceiling. It wasn't conspicuous but it was sturdy enough to hold the weight of a human body. The chain how ever, stood out in stark contrast to the rest of the high end furnished room. He would also have to make sure once Watanuki stepped inside the door would be shut and locked, otherwise he would run once the chain was in sight.

Everything seemed in order for this session of study. There was a table with a few different toys on it, along side that was a worksheet he had made were all the answers could be given orally. This time Watanuki would learn something, even if it was to be on guard when around him. Once a nervous knock came from the door he picked up a syringe that had been sitting on a table near where he was standing. Out side was a very annoyed Watanuki, though he did look a bit worried. "Come in. Is everything alright?"

The househusband rushed in, hardly stopping to take off his shoes. "I met someone on my way here that was very… intimidating. Do you have older brothers?" He turned on his heel to look at Kyoya, apparently one of his brothers had said or done something to him.

"Yes, did they hurt you? Or say anything to you?"

"No they just gave me a very… well if looks could kill I'd be dead." He glanced around the room appearing awe struck. "I thought I would be meeting you in your room, not a family room separate from the house."

"This is my room; up those stairs is a loft that contains my bedroom furniture." This boy was dense, did he truly think he would have chains dangling from the ceiling. Or had he not noticed them. He walked up behind his fiancée and pushed the needle into his neck, letting the sedative drain from the syringe.

"What are you doing! Are you crazy?" The male housewife's body began to sway, he leaned back against Kyoya for support. "What di- you give me?" His speech was slurring slightly, making him even more annoying.

"A light sedative, it will only last long enough to get you chained up. Before you ask this is all part of your tutoring session for today." The boy was light even when he was dead weight. Although he was fighting his hands slipped easily into the cuffs. Once he was sure the locks were fastened tightly he took a few steps back to look at the figure in front of him. The hefty chains made him look frail and weak; the half scared look gave him an air of innocence. Though this was to teach Watanuki, he found himself hopping the househusband would get most of the questions wrong.

"How will thiss help teach me?"

"Have you heard of the training techniques used with some animals? If they do the command correctly they get a treat. Do it wrong, or not at all they get whipped. Well we are using a form of this on you. Though there will be no treat."

"Then how the hell are you using this tactic on me?"

'If you answer the questions wrong then you will be punished, in a way I see fit to how far off the answer was." Kyoya cracked a paddle against his hand, savoring the way Watanuki straightened. His whole body was ridge with fear, or arousal. He could not decipher what one his fiancée was feeling, but the sedative had worn off.

"Your not going to beat me with that are you?" The male housewife was beginning to thrash around trying desperately to break free from the chains. The tone made it all to clear there was no arousal from it, just full out fear.

"I won't if you get the questions right." Picking up the worksheet he flipped it open to the first page. Then positioned himself behind the chained boy. "The first question is this. There was a pact made in Berlin in September of the 1940s, what where the countries names that made this pact?"

"Um…uh… Japan, Italy, an… and…. Germany!"

"Correct. Now what was the name of this pact?"

"I… I don't know." The paddle made a loud thwack sound as it made contact with the fabric of the boy's pants. But the sound was no were as sweet as the cry of pain it tore from him.

"It was the Tripartite Pact." Reaching around to the front of Watanuki, he began to undo his belt. It took some work with dodging being kick to undo it and the pants, but once down the underwear followed shortly. He raised the paddle again slamming it firmly against his fiancés ass. It started to turn pink, as did the househusbands face.

"What are you doing?"

"Just one would not be efficient, and so multiple is what your getting. Also it hurts more without fabric in the way." Even if he was protesting, the cards were stacked against him. Although the slightly ragged breathing was a good indication he was aroused, the erection was a better one. "The name of the last Emperor of Austria?"

"How the hell should I know?" That's it. If he wants to be a smart mouth, so let him. Oh but he was going to pay dearly for it. Kyoya strolled over to the table laden with toys; he picked up lubricant and a small vibrator. "What are you doing over there?"

The chained boy's question was soon answered when the slicked vibrator was pushed inside him. "There is no reason to start getting an attitude; I am only helping you study." Watanuki went to open his mouth with a retort, all that came out was a strangled moan as the vibrator was turned on. "Now again, what was the name of the last Emperor of Austria?"

"Um uh Ivan IV the Terrible." Kyoya watched as the others body stiffened from the paddle making contact with his skin. A noise coming off his lips even as he fought it back. He wanted to hear it again, but this time loader. His next hit was harder, the househusband's skin turning red. He was louder this time, but more pain was in his voice.

"To start off he wasn't even Austrian. He was a Russian Czar in 1530 to 1584. The answer I was looking for was Franz Joseph I." He trailed a finger over the reddened flesh that was exposed just so nicely in front of him. He must remain in control this was not the time to see if men were as good in bed as women. "During World War II what was the name of the occultist that England hired?"

"I'm not trying to have attitude! But I didn't even know they hired one." Kyoya put his head in his hands; this was going to be a long night. Long and frustrating in more ways then one. But he'd keep his composer and not fuck the helpless, also in more ways then one, boy he was trying to tutor.

* * *

Authors Notes: First off I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, and yes I will finish this story, I promise that I will. Second most of the question's Kyoya asked came from information that Hetalia Axis Powers volume one has. And that's but not least on things to inform you. Yes Doumeki and Himawari will be showing up, I'm not sure how many chapter till this happens, but they will. Thank you for being so patient I will try to get the next chapter up soon, and not take another six months. Please review!

P.S. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the story, the program I use to type up my stories is having some problems.


	5. Exam

Title: When Wishes Are Granted - Chapter 5: Exam

* * *

This was beyond ridiculous, a week they had spent studying the material. And yet Watanuki still didn't score any higher on the practice test. How could someone be so dim, at least one more question right would of been nice. But no, he couldn't even do something that simple. So here he was fixing this stupid mess, as though he was with Tamaki. He adjusted one more screw on the earpiece. It was very small, almost unidentifiable if you didn't know it was there. "Can you here me clearly?"

"Oww! That's way to loud! Do you want my ear drums to pop?" Kyoya sighed taking the device out of his fiancés ear. The boy was sitting on the couch next to him, watching him closely as he fiddled with it. "Must I do this?"

"I'm not inclined to cheating either, but you can't do it on your own." He had decided that because of the househusbands failing grades that he would take the test. Of course he couldn't go in an actually take the exam as though he was Watanuki. So instead he was installing a camera onto the boy's glasses, and a small device would be in his ear so he could tell him what to write.

"Most of you're questions are off the wall, almost no one knows that stuff anymore."

"Not to an elite student. You must know these things for my school. It seems as though I'll be doing your assignments, once you're accepted." He held out the listening device for the male housewife. "Let's try this again." Once it was securely in his ear, Kyoya spoke again. "How is it this time?"

"It's fine now. Is the camera working?"

"From the looks of it you will have to go a bit closer to each question for me to be able to read it. Other than that, I think we're set. I will come with you to your testing area, but I'll be out in the limo. Afterwards I will take you home." The only response he got was a brisk nod as the other boy stood to head for the door.

It was starting to get chilly outside, winter was approaching fast. The cold wind brushed over his face, feeling as though it was making little tiny cuts in his skin. In a few months it would be Christmas, a magnificent time for the host club. Once the date rolled around though he would be alon- maybe not? It was a stretch; his fiancé might want to spend time with his family, but in the off chance. Fighting to keep any hope from showing on his face, he took a glimpse at Watanuki. The boy was as easy to read as an open book at times, but then as though someone flipped a switch you couldn't tell what he was thinking. Now was not one of those times, the stress was plain to see.

Kyoya climbed into the limo once the driver opened the door. The black window between the driver's area and the passenger's area was up. Not that anything to inappropriate should happen on this trip, today was all about passing the exam. The male housewife was fidgeting in his seat, was it the fact of taking a huge exam. Or the fact he would be cheating on it. Either way it would be best to get his mind onto something else. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Huh? What, oh no. Not really, just hoping to get the day off from work. Uh do you?"

"Before hand I will be very busy, but Christmas Eve and the day of I will be free. If you'r family wouldn't mind, maybe you could spend one of the days with me." He watched as the boy next to him slumped slightly, a faint sigh escaping his lips. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I don't have any family. The closest I come is the girls at the shop." His voice was softer than normal, and his eyes trailed over toward Kyoya. "You should spend it with your's, even if your not that close."

"They are all busy at parties or what not." He paused to look out the window. It wouldn't be a horrendous thing to admit he'd be alone if his fiancé declined. The other boy didn't seem the type to make fun of him. Or at least not for something that was, what he felt an obviously, touchy subject. "I spend those days alone, because most of my friends are busy with their families."

Watanuki made something equivalent to an oh sound before turning to face him. Fingertips brush his leg in attempt for his attention, but he would not look. His eyes might betray him, letting the loneliness show threw. The door was opened before the male housewife could say anything more on the subject.

"Would you like me to take you home now Mr. Ohtori?"

"No, I want to wait for him to come back. You can take a walk if you would like." The driver nodded shutting the door. It didn't matter to him if the guy stayed, as long as he didn't bother him. He pulled out his laptop from his book bag; it was still on from when they had tested out the camera and speaker. It was strange to see from someone else's eyes, like a movie almost. But this was in real time, not already recorded. "Watanuki look to your left if you can hear me." The screen moved to the left, everything was going according to plan.

They worked together for over an hour on the entrance exam. Multiple choice was the easiest, the only problem with those was that Watanuki would become distracted and forget what answer he was to choose. Short answers they also flew threw. Small sentences were easily remembered and copied to paper. Although he thought the househusband would have at least some trouble with spelling because of nerves, it was not the case. However, when it came to the long essay length questions it was a hassle. It got to the point where they would skip ahead so while answering the easier questions, he could be typing up the essay one. Then sentence by sentence, it would be copied onto the exam. Otherwise, wordings would be changed, some important words forgotten completely, or even full sentences being left out.

But the worst part wasn't taking the test; it was waiting for the results. Kyoya had put some money up front so that the test would be graded the day it was taken. It would not do to wait another week or so to get him into Ouran. So three teachers sat in front of the poor boy, marking each question. If he knew that it would make the male housewife that uncomfortable, he wouldn't have done so. It got bad enough he had to stop watching the computer screen because the camera was moving so much, as his fiancé looked around the room.

Kyoya unlocked the car when a small knocking sound came from outside. His fiancé sat down next to him, shaking ever so slightly. A hand holding an envelope was held out for him. "Have you read the results?"

"No I didn't want to look. I thought you could open it and see." He gave a small anxious laugh, "I'm not sure if I'm hoping I passed or failed, both options don't sound to appealing."

The letter inside the envelope was mostly formal things, thank you for taking this test. We appreciate you looking to our school for your academic needs and wants. Most of it he was not the least bit interested in. Except for the big bold italicized letters that said the words, you have been accepted. He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding the trickiest part of this was over. Well other than the meeting the family part, but that was a different kind of tricky. "You'll be enrolled at my school within the next week."

"Damn it! That's terrible news!" The househusband was having one of his weird as hell seizing fits. They abruptly stopped once he noticed the car door was open, the driver standing there with a curious look on his face.

"He's fine; he just found out that I won't be able to come over tomorrow. Now I'd like you to drive us to his house." The driver nodded closing the door.

Kyoya watched as his fiancé scooted a bit closer to him before giving him a small unreadable smile. "About spending Christmas together, how does this idea sound? You come over for Christmas Eve day, and then we can go to your house and spend the night and Christmas day there?"

"I will add it to my schedule book later. Should I get some decorations, or would you like to bring some?" In all honesty, he didn't need to add it to his planner; this would not be something he could just forget. It would be his first Christmas with anyone since he was little and his brothers spent time with him.

"I'll bring some, and you can buy some so it's a collage of what we both like." He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself. It was as though the words held some kind of magic to them, drawing him in. They were kind, in a mysterious way. He leaned over brushing their lips together. It wasn't a normal kiss for him in the least, especially not a kiss with his fiancé. The last one left him with a bleeding tongue. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I was trying to be nice about something, but no, you had to go and do that! I'll think twice about being kind to you again!" He high tailed it out of the limo and up his short walkway. He could of at least closed the door. But who was that standing on Watanuki's porch. It was a tall dark haired man, with an indifferent expression on his face. Upon seeing him the househusband started jumping up and down, screaming even louder then he had at Kyoya, to which the other man just plugged one ear. "Go home, both of you!" The man did not seem to leave, but he had to before his driver took everything the right way. Couldn't have their scheme found out so soon after the biggest wheel was set in motion. He shut the door rolling the black glass between him and the driver down just long enough to tell him to take him home.

Who was that man at the door? Maybe it would have been smart to get out of the limo to help him. It was evident that his fiancé did not want him around. But what if that's just how he is to everyone? It was quite a possibility that's how he acted once he was familiar with someone. And only started acting that way with him off the bat because they were to be married. It wasn't as though the other man seemed to found of Watanuki either, but he could be those silent types like Mori. If so it could be love, hate or anything in between that he felt for the male housewife. They would talk about this later.

* * *

Authors Notes: I'm so happy I was able to get this one up much sooner for all of you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit difficult for me to write. I kept getting stuck, hope it didn't show to much. Please review!


	6. Bets

Title: When Wishes Are Granted - Chapter 6: Bets

* * *

The girls not being at the club was something to be grateful for, but that was the only thing for today. Tamaki the blonde blundering idiot had made a bet with the customers without the knowledge of the other hosts. However they were pat of the bet. For him to succeed he would have had to get A's on all of the tests that week, as a reward the hosts could go to one of the customers vacation homes for the weekend. Of course this was impossible for Tamaki and so here they all were in dresses, except for Haruhi who was sick. Doubt that was a coincidence. It wasn't as if the dresses didn't look good each was tailored to the host wearing it.

Kyoya had on a dress that was deep red with black ruffles on the mid thigh skirt. It was a halter top with ruffles on the bust an roses wrapping around the left side from the top to the right side skirt ruffle to complete the Spanish princess look. A Dutch princess was selected for Tamaki to be, high thigh white stockings adorned his legs. In contrast with his black puffy dress. The lace up corset had sleeves that went a few inches above his elbows. The skirt was well above mid thigh with white ruffle. Honey had on a long brown halter top style dress with a slit up the skirt that flowed around his legs. The elegant designs on the corset gave it more of the princess feel to the medieval England era dress. Mori was an Egyptian princess. His dress or lack off was very sexual, the bust was similar to a black bikini top with gold swirls, and gold chains for sleeves on his upper arms. The skirt was a dark purple, long only in the front and black with gold chains holding it together on his hips. The twins had on a simple dress for their Russian attire. It was a pure white coat style with fur around the skirt edge and the sleeves. They also had on a pure white fur hat to match.

Pressed flush up against Tamaki with his arms around his waist and the blonde's lips caressing his neck was quite uncomfortable and awkward to say the least. It wasn't awkward in an aroused or first time a lover holds you, but more of my best fiend should not be holding me so sexually way. It shouldn't have been able to get worse, but of course when that thought crosses your mind it always does. Once Kyoya's eyes cleared of the blue and red spots from the cameras flash he noticed someone at the door, but not any someone. His spazztasic fiancé was standing there with tears in his eyes, was he jealous? Before he was able to detangle himself from Tamaki laughter filled the room. "This is how you spend your free time? Cross-dressing and taking dirty pictures at school?" Watanuki was doubled over in laughter.

"I do not cross-dress on a regular bases for your information. But no Tamaki lost a bet and the consequences was this terrible punishment."

The twins wrapped their arms around the househusband's shoulders, leaning on him. "Kyoya's has only done it twice. That we know of." They began to snicker looking over at him. It didn't make it much better but at least the last time had a reason. Besides this time Mori was being humiliated too.

"Don't we all look cute Wata-chan?" Although he looked like a princess honey did not have the mannerisms of one. He climbed up Mori and dangled by his legs, as though he didn't even notice the dress was coming up.

"Yes, adorable." Watanuki shifted from the red headed duo's grasp once they began to caress his neck and arms. He did not seem to appreciate their subtle advances, probably aimed to get him to have a jealous fit. "You said to show you my class schedule when I received it; someone told me I could find you here."

"Please hand it to me, I want to see if we share any classes." It would make it much easier to do Watanuki's homework for him if they shared class and if his fiancé couldn't pass that class on his own. Well let's just say he doubted they could ever pull of this shenanigan. "We only have gym and lunch together." Kyoya handed the paper back.

The male housewife nodded then turned to walk away, but before he was able to Tamaki stopped him. Completely turning him around.

"You can't leave without kisses, hugs and love. Well unless you haven't kissed yet."

"Boss I doubt Kyoya of all people wouldn't kiss his fiancé." While the twins snickered quietly, well relatively quit to Tamaki's loud voice, to their inside joke the blonde's eyes sparkled.

"That's very true. Now you need to get your greeting love and your part love. Don't be shy; you're going to be kissing in front of us a lot anyway. I'm sure of it." He shouldn't be so sure of things like that, it would just complicate things. Kissing and cuddling was not on his to do list for a fake lover, doubt it would be for a real one either. But Tamaki left no choice in the matter especially after shaving him forward. It was luck that with as clumsy as Watanuki was he had fast hands, it must be all the things he knocks over and has to catch. If he didn't have those reflexes they would of both ended up on the floor, because Kyoya tripped in the high hells he had on. "Go on Mommy give your love a kiss."

There wasn't anything either of them could do; if they didn't kiss it would be suspicious. The look in his fiancé's eyes showed that he understood. Kyoya wrapped one arm around his waist and his other hand in his hair. He used his thumb to tilt his Watanuki's head up. Shockingly the male housewife leaned up slightly to meet the kiss. This one was much different then the last, it was slightly similar to the ones he'd give the girls he slept with. It was slow an genital. Even though he was a willing partner this time around Watanuki still shoved him away. It was a big slip up in front of the host club but the dark blush seemed to work as a cover up. "That was your greetings. Now unless your staying don't forget your parting ways kisses."

"I think I'll stay. I could use sometime to relax." Apparently being late to work an having nothing to do was a better option to the househusband than giving another kiss. Not that he would admit it even to himself it stung his pride.

Tamaki was determined to have Kyoya finish taking his pictures first, probably something to do with his fiancé being there. Only a few more was with the blonde, a few where they looked as though they would kiss. Taking pictures with Honey wasn't all that strange compared to what it could have been. Mainly they feed each other or he sat on Kyoya's lap. When it came time to pose with the Hikaru and Kaoru a sinking feeling surrounded him. The twins mostly were on each side of him during the poses. Holding his waist, kissing his cheek, hands on his thighs, even bold enough to lick his neck. One of the poses they were sitting on their knees next to a high backed chair with their heads leaning against his crossed legs. As though they were servants, it was pure revenge. Mori had to be the most awkward one, besides Tamaki. A lot of the pictures made the tall man seem like he was a rough seme. Holding Kyoya's back to his chest while tilting his head up, lips about to touch. Though the only one he really hated with a passion was being picked up and tossed over his shoulder, and not for the position. It was the jealous look of rage on Honey's face.

"That's all we need with you Kyoya." Hikaru nodded over to a couch in the back. "Go sit with your sleeping boyfriend." Of course he'd fall asleep over in the corner; it wasn't like any of this would be interesting to him. Nor was he going to watch like a hawk in jealousy as Honey did when ever Mori was the one posing for pictures. He also didn't find it hilarious and fun as the twins did. The househusband looked a mess; his glasses had fallen to the floor, hair more out of place than normal and his clothes out of place. Kyoya took a seat near the couch he was on; he wasn't alone in leaving the photo area. Tamaki was leaning against one of the pillars a cross from him. His look wasn't quite stern, but by no means was it his happy goofy look.

"What's going on here?' The blonde nodded to the sleeping boy then looked back. "There's more than you're letting on about with the two of you." Kyoya opened his mouth to speak but the other held a hand up. "The truth, I don't even want to hear it if your going to lie to me."

He sighed "It's not quite an arranged marriage per say. To keep things simple, if I get him to the top of his classes we can get married. In doing so I may get a family business. Don't chide me about it; he gets his debts for something lessened. And no the debt is not with my family or me, but with his boss. It helps both of us." The blonde watched him for a few moments before stepping away from the pillar.

"You want me to cover for you, don't you? Not tell anyone of your twisted deal and let you continue living a life weaving lies?" Tamaki leaned over the chair till he was eye level. It was almost intimidating. He nodded slowly, skeptical of how to react with the blonde acting this way. "One condition to this. You need to do something romantic with Watanuki. Take him somewhere or something. You must try to see if there is chemistry between you, honestly try. Do not tell him what your intentions are, I want both of you to act naturally." It wasn't a hard task and it was quite Tamaki like. He nodded again "Good. You're my best friend and I'll always love you like one, but mon ami sometimes your actions disgust me."

"I know but you're a good enough friend to put up with it." The blonde moved away laughing quietly. He yanked him up, and then pushed him towards the couch where the sleeping boy was.

"If you want people to believe you about the relationship you have to at least sit near each other. Furthermore being even slightly touchy will help with that." He was shoved down onto the couch with Watanuki's head placed into his lap. "There you look like a couple. Now I'm not going to hover over you to always make you act like lovers." Kyoya placed his hand on his fiancés head then ran his fingers threw his hair. It was soft under his hand, relaxing him, almost enough so that he could fall asleep. Watanuki shifted until he was looking upwards, his eyes slowly flickering open.

"Don't get up to fast or the will suspect something. I wasn't doing anything but giving you a pillow." Bleary eyes blinked at him then shut again, he rolled with his face into Kyoya's stomach. In a strange way the warm steady breathing seeping through his clothes was very relaxing. Kyoya realized he was beginning to doze when one moment Tamaki was taking pictures with the twins and the next it was Mori and Honey taking the pictures. But he couldn't fight sleep as it took him over completely.

* * *

Authors Notes: Chapter 6 yay! If any of you have ideas for this story please tell me. In a review or message, it doesn't matter to me. I may use it in this story, make a chapter spin off it I think it would work for the story but it doesn't fit in with my other ideas, or write another story with the idea. I keep this open until I'm on the last chapter. So if by chapter 8 you come up with something, add it to that review or message me then. I will honestly consider all ideas I get and it would mean so much to me. Thank you to anyone who does. Even if you don't have ideas please review!


End file.
